Believe In Me, The Best Is Yet To Be
by MamaMau5
Summary: Jack has been lonely for 300 years, and he longs to find love. One day he finds a girl named Clarice, and falls in love with her. trouble is, she's a mortal, and she doesn't believe in him. Will Jack get her to believe? Will His love for her hurt others? find out in Believe In Me, The Best Is Yet to be. Jack-frost-fangirly. is my tumblr c: follow me if you want too!
1. Beginnings

My name is Jack frost. I'm 300 years old, and I feel like I'm 17. I often find myself lonely at times. But, I have the Guardians as My friends, and they keep me occupied. But I want more then just friendship... I want someone to love.. I know it sounds ridiculous.. who would ever want to love a guy like me? I'm 300 years old.. that would creep out a lot of girls.. haha. Most girls who are 18 don't believe in The Easter Bunny or the tooth fairy or the sand man or Santa clause... or me. So it's hard to attract a girl's attenti- "Jack, we have trouble.. we need you, now!" Said North. "Okay, I'll be right there." - Ok, that's enough writing for today. See you when I can write. -Jack Frost. Jack put down his note book, and rushed to see what was happening. To his dismay, there was no trouble. Just a task that needed to be done.

"Jack! Quickly! I need you to clean out the stables!" North shouted at Jack.

"What? You want me to clean out the stables? No way, I'm out of here." Jack said and rushed out of the north pole.

He went to visit the small town where Jamie lived. School was just getting out. He saw the children rush to get out of school. Behind the children were teenagers, not caring a bit about school being out. Then he saw a girl.. his eyes went directly to her, and he couldn't take them off of her.. "wow.." he whispered to himself, as he got closer to the girl to see what they were talking about.

"Hannah, you have got to be kidding me!" Said the girl.

"What Clarice? What is your problem?" Said Hannah.

"Clarice huh?" He thought to himself, "that's a lovely name."

"Why are you wearing shorts when it's 30 degrees out? It's COLD!" Declared Clarice.

"Hey, leave me alone about what I wear! Who are you, the fashion police?" Hannah said, as her and Clarice laughed together.

"We can hang tonight right, Clarice?" Hannah asked.

"No, I uhh... have to work.. I'll see you later." Clarice said. She sighed, and started to walk home.

Jack followed her closely, watching her, giving her compliments he knew she would never hear, "Wow, your hair is pretty. I like your shoes, nice pants." He said

. Her phone started to ring, and she answered. "Hello?-Clarice, get your ass home! I HAVE shit to do!-I'll be there soon mom. Bye." She said and sighed, let out a soft cry. Jack didn't know what to do. He wanted so bad to comfort her, but he couldn't.

Jack then thought of something. "I'll throw a snowball at her. Maybe then she will cheer up." He said.

. Jack made a perfect snowball, and threw it at her!

"OW! Hey who was that?!" She said. Her eyes began to sparkle, and she laughed, and played in the snow. "I knew that would cheer you up!" Jack said. Clarice ran home with cheer in her heart. She was happier then ever before. But her happiness did not last long.

"CLARICE! GET INSIDE NOW!" Her mother yelled. Jack saw that Clarice' s happiness was sucked right out of her. Her face grew sad, and she drug her feet into the house. "START DINNER! Dad will be home soon. I'm going to the bar." Her mother yelled. Jack was shocked at how such a lovely girl was being treated. It made him want to make her happy again.

"Maybe later on, I can cheer her up some how." He said, and flew toward the house.

He saw Clarice's little brother, Maxwell, who was always filled with happiness. "Hey sissy, how was your day?" He asked.

"Oh.. normal." She replied.

"Is it ok if I go outside an play in the snow with my friends?" Max asked.

"Yes you can, but be back for supper. Ok?" Clarice said.

"Yes, I promise. Bye!" He said and rushed out the door.

Clarice smirked and said, "Kids" And went back to making dinner.

As she was finishing up supper, her dad walked through the door, tired as usual. "Hey dad." Clarice said.

"Hi honey. Where's max? And your mom?" He asked.

"Max is outside playing with his friends, and Mom..." Clarice said, and sighed

"Out drinking again?" He said.

"Yes. I wish she would stop. She irritates me so much-" Clarice wa interrupted by he mom.

"OH I IRRITATE YOU HUH?" Her mom yelled.

"Mom.. I-"

"SHUT UP YOU BRAT! GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN! GO TO BED WITHOUT SUPPER. GET YOUR ASS TO YOUR ROOM NOW!"

"Karen, please.. calm down." Her dad said.

Clarice ran upstairs crying, as her mom was screaming at her dad. She locked herself in her room, and sobbed. Jack looked at her in the window, as his heart broke.. "I don't like seeing you sad.." He mumbled under his breath. Then something caught Jack's eye, as he saw Clarice digging through her drawers frantically looking for something. She found what she was looking for. Jack took a closer look, and saw a blade.

"What is she going to do with a blade?" He wondered.

He saw her cut her arm, as tears streamed down her face. "She's harming herself! No! Stop!" Jack threw a snowball at her window, trying to get her attention.

She looked up at the window, and saw that someone had thrown a snowball at her window. She opened the window and yelled at the boys to stop throwing snowballs.

"It wasn't us, CLARICE! It was Jack frost!" Max yelled.

"Ugh, max! There's no such thing as Jack frost!" She screamed.

"He's right in front of you!" Max yelled.

"Whatever. Just don't throw snowballs." She said, and slammed her window shut.

Jack felt hurt, as he flew down to talk to max.

"How am I suppose to get her attention? Does she really not believe?" Jack asked.

"No, she doesn't.." max said.

"Max, honey! Time for dinner!" His mom yelled all sweet and kind.

"Okay mom.. See you later, Jack." Max said.

"Hey max," max looked, "try and get your sister to believe in me, and all of the guardians." He sighed. "I'll try.." "see you max." Said Jack.

Before he left, he took one last look at Clarice. He saw the hurt, and pain and suffering in her beautiful brown eyes. " I wish there was something I could do to make you feel happy. " he looked at her again, and whispered softly " I.. I love you." He said, as he put his hand on her window as he wondered away.


	2. Invisible

Well, journal. I fell in love. With a mortal. She's so beautiful.. and she's so mistreated. God, all I want to do is give her a hug or something.. but she doesn't believe, so she doesent see me of course. Just my luck. her little brother said he was going to try and tell her that all of the guardians are real. but I don't know how that's going to work out. why would she believe in a childhood fantasy? *sigh* she's so beautiful.. and, the worst thing about it is she HARMS herself! why would she do that? I'm done writing for the day.. see you when I can. -Jack Frost .Jack put away his notebook, and sighed.

"I have to go see her again." He said to himself.

He knew it was the weekend, so she had to of been home. Jack went to town, and saw max playing with Jamie and a couple of other kids. Jack smiled, and said "Hi kids!" The kids looked up, and smiled.

"Hey, Jack! Wanna come play?" Asked Jamie.

"No, I can't right now. Maybe later, kids!" He said.

"Oh, alright. See you later!" Max said.

Jack started to walk to Clarice's house, but was stopped by max. "Hey Jack. I tried talking to my sister last night.. but she wouldn't listen. But I do know a way to get her attention." Max said.

"Really? Can you tell me?" Jack asked with excitement. "Try drawing animals on her window. She really likes animals. But right now, she's at the coffee shop with her friends. It's on main street, you can't miss it. Maybe you can draw animals on the coffee shop window?" Max suggested.

"Of course. Thanks for the advice, max." Jack smiled, and made his way down to the shop.

. When Jack arrived there, he saw Clarice and a couple of other girls having a conversation. Clarice wasn't talking much, she was just sitting there staring at her coffee.

"Clarice, what is wrong? You've been acting very strange lately. Is everything okay?" Asked Hannah.

Jack looked in her eyes, getting lost in her beauty. "Uhh.. Yeah. Everything's ok. I'm just tired." She said with no energy.

"Well, okay. another coffee? It's on me." Hannah suggested.

"No, it's fine I'm going to walk home." She said. -Jack, come to the north pole. We need to talk. Now.- Jack heard Norths message, but didn't want to leave. But, he had too.

Jack looked at Clarice, and sighed. "Someday. You will notice me." He said with cheer in his heart.

He then flew away to the north pole.


	3. Can you see me?

Jack made it to the north pole, and went inside Santa's workshop. When he walked in, all of the guardians were there.

"Jack, we need to talk." North said.

"Look, I know what this is about, an-" Jack was interrupted by the Easter bunny.

"Darn right you know what this is about! You're in love with a mortal!" He said.

"Guys, she's so mistreated, and sad. I just want her to be happy for once." Jack said.

"You cannot date a mortal, Jack. I won't allow it." North said, and sand man nodded at what north said.

"Isn't it our job to protect the children?" Jack said, angrily.

"She's not a child, Jack. And she doesn't believe in any of us." North said.

"Well, I think Jack is right. If she's hurting, why can't he do what's right for her?" Tooth said

"Because, he is in LOVE with her!" North exclaimed.

"I don't see the big problem here! So what I love her, and I want to protect her." Jack said, angrily at north.

. "SHE DOESENT EVEN BELIVE IN YOU JACK!" The Easter bunny yelled.

Jack got in his face and yelled, "YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM WHO I LOVE!" He exclaimed, and flew away from the north pole.

North sighed. "We can't stop him. But someone else can. And that someone is pitch." He said.

"Pitch? He's back?" Tooth said with worry.

"Yes. And I have a feeling he's going to target Clarice." North said, "that's why I was trying to talk him out of liking her. So she or Jack wouldn't get hurt."

The Guardian's looked glum as they exchanged looks of sorrow.

Jack flew back to town, and went looking for Clarice. As he was looking he ran into max. "Hey max, where's your sister?" Jack asked.

"She is in the forest. She goes there every day to find peace and quiet." Max said.

"Thanks max. See you around." Jack said.

Jack walked into the forest and went looking for Clarice. As he was looking, he heard a lovely voice singing. He knew it was Clarice, and he followed her voice. He found her under a tree, lightly strumming her guitar.

"Stripped to the waist, we fall into the river." She sang while playing her guitar.

Jack was astounded by her beautiful voice, and sat there listening to her sing.

"Cove your eyes, so you.. Ugh! It's no good." She said with distress.

She looked at all her notes she taken on how to play Ellie Gouldings song, "anything could happen" then it started to snow.

Jack smiled and watched her react to the snow falling. She looked around at the snow, and started to walk. Jack followed her closely, and then threw a snowball at her. "Hey! Who wants that?" She said.

She looked around, but saw no one. Jack had to get her attention. Jack started to make a snowman. She looked at the mounds of snow mysteriously coming together, and was slightly scared. Jack finished the snowman, and made it come to life. Clarice gasped, and started to laugh. For once in her life, she was having fun. Jack watched her play as he laughed along with her.

She stopped for a moment. "Max... he was right. Jack frost.. he is real."

Jack looked at her. She looked up and gasped.

"You just said my name!" Jack said with excitement.

"Yes. I did. I.. I can't believe it. You're real!" She said.

"Yes, I am real! I've been here the whole time! I can't BELIEVE you see me!" He said.

Clarice was walking towards him. As She was, Jack became nervous. "I've never even been this close to a girl before." He said In his head.

As Clarice was walking, she slipped on ice "Whoah!" She screamed, but Jack caught her. Jack picked her up, and smiled. He was staring into her eyes. Clarice stared back into his eyes and smiled. Jack danced with her on the ice. As they danced, he held her hand, and felt nothing but love. But little did Jack know, pitch was off in the distance watching them both.

"Ohh how adorable! Jack is in love.. and with a mortal as well. How disgusting. I have a chance now, at ruling the world.. again. And this time, no one will stop me. And I know just the target.. Clarice.." pitch said with an evil glow in his eyes. Pitch then disappeared into the night.


	4. Evil is arising

Jack and Clarice finished dancing, and fell into the snow, laughing.

"So, Jack. How long have you been following me?" Clarice asked.

"Like 2 days, I came into town to visit the children. They always want to play in the snow with me. What can I say? I'm a fun guy. Heh." Jack said.

"Well, why do you have such an interest in me? I'm uninteresting." She asked, smiling at him.

"Well, I saw you leave school, and you caught my eye. As soon as I saw you, I fell in love. Your eyes are gorgeous, your hair is pretty, everything about you. I love." Jack said, shyly.

"Aww.. thank you.." She said.

They both got lost in each others eyes.. when suddenly they were cut off by a scream, "CLARICE!" Screamed her mother.

Clarice looked up quickly with a gasp of breath. "Oh no.." Clarice said. "That's your mother isn't it?" Jack said, sadly.

"Yes.. I.. I must go Jack." She said and got up quickly.

"Can we meet here tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I'll be here tomorrow morning. Bye Jack!" She said.

"Bye lovely..." he said.

He saw Clarice run off towards her house. "Ahh.. she's so lovely." He said.

He then turned around to go home, but was stopped by pitch.

"Ah, Jack. How are you?" Pitch smirked.

"Terrible, now that your Here.." Jack said angrily.

"The feeling is mutual my friend. So, who's that lovely lady over there?" Pitch said.

"What's it matter to you?" Jack said as he pushed pitch aside.

"Oh, I was simply wondering. It seems like she means alot to you, dear Jack."

Jack stopped, and turned around towards pitch. "Do. Not. Touch. Her." He said angrily.

"As you wish, Jack. I won't bother her." Pitch said with his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Good. See you." Jack said and flew away.

Pitch laughed and said, "yes.. see you indeed."

Pitch then went into town, and tried to find Clarice's house, but instead found her walking home. "I'll just follow her until I get to her house." Pitch said.

Pitch then tried scaring Clarice with shadows. Clarice looked around, and saw shadows. She looked frightend, and she ran home. Pitch followed her to he house. The house was dark when she came home. She was greeted by her younger brother Max.

"Hey max. Sorry i came home late. I bet moms pretty pissed off, isn't she?" Clarice said.

"Yeah. I'm going to bed. Good night Clarice." Max said sleeply.

"Perfect," said pitch, "I can give him nightmares." Pitch followed max to his room, and waited for him to go to sleep. As max snoozed away, pitch was dreaming up a nightmare just for max. A nightmare appeared and it destroyed max' s good dreams. Max tossed and turned in bed, trying to get rid of the nightmare pitch made. Pitched laughed, and disappeared into the darkness.


	5. Loss of a loved one

Jack went back to the same forest they were at yesterday. Jack noticed she wasn't here this morning. "Hmm... that's odd." Then a thought struck him. "Pitch." He said and ran to Clarice's house.

She saw Clarice in the kitchen by herself. She was crying. "Oh no." Jack thought.

He knocked on the glass, and Clarice looked up. A slight smile came to her face, and she wrote a note that said: " give me a few minutes, I'm going to get dressed." Jack nodded, and waited at the front door. As he was looking around, he noticed Max wasn't home. In fact, their parents weren't home either. Clarice came outside, and hugged Jack. Jack was surprised at first, but he hugged her back.

Clarice looked at him, with sorrow in her eyes. "Something awful happend.." She said.

"Well, come on, we can talk about it in the forest." Jack said.

As they were walking, she held Jack's hand. Jack looked down, and saw her hand in his. "Wow, I think she really likes me" he said in his head.

As they arrived in the forest, Clarice stopped, and looked at Jack. "Max.. something happend to him last night."

Jack looked concerned and took her hand. "He started screaming and crying.. he said "it was here, it was here" over and over again, and he started having a seizure... I had to call 911..." She looked up at Jack and started bawling. "I've been home alone all night crying. I can't stop. Mom and Dad are at the hospital with him now, and I'm afraid to be alone."

Jack frowned, and opend his arms, and she fell into them, and cried. Jack held her close, saying "everything will be okay darling."

As he was comforting her, he saw pitch in the distance, laughing.

"Pitch." Jack said.

Clarice looked up, confused. "Who?" She asked.

"Pitch. He did this. He's the boogeyman, the creator of nightmares. You'll know him when you see him." Jack said and looked at her.

She angrily stood up. "So he's the reason my brother's in the hospital?" She yelled at Jack.

"Yes, but-"

"THERE IS NO BUT! My baby brother is mentally disturbed by that prick! Where is he? He needs to face me NOW!" She screamed.

"Please, forgive me.. i should have told you about him earlier." Jack said with sorrow.

Clarice calmed down, and said "I forgive you.. I just wish you would have told me." She said.

Jack took her hand, and looked in her eyes. "I love you." He said. "I love you too, Jack." Jack leaned in close to her and kissed her. Clarice and Jack stood there and kissed each other, as the snow gently fell on the both of them. Clarice gently let go, and hugged Jack. Jack held her close, and told her how much he loved her.

Clarice looked up at Jack, and said, "You're the only person ever to show me what love and friendship is like.. you changed my life, Jack. That night when my mom yelled at me.. I was going to kill myself. But inside I felt like I couldn't let go so early because something was going to change my life. And that something is you." She said.

"You changed me as well, Clarice. You're my everything darling." He said and kissed her again.

Suddenly, Clarice's phone started to ring. "Let me answer this." Clarice said, and answered th phone. "Hello?- Clarice, it's mom. Max.. he's going away for awhile, an he wants to say goodbye before he leaves. Come home please.- okay mom. I'll be home soon." She said an hung up.

"Who was that?" Jack said.

"My mom. Max is going away... I will never see him again. That's why I'm going to go home, and see him one last time."

"What do you mean going away?" Jack asked.

Clarice looked at him, and sighed. "In my family.. going away means..." She paused, took a deep breath, and said, "he's going to die"

Jack's face went numb. He just stood there. He didn't know what to say. He saw the pain in her eyes, and knew it was all because of him.. "if I would've told her, none of the would've happened.." He said in his head. The only word that came out of his mouth was, "No.." He said.

"Pitch got to him so much, he had a vein pop in his brain from all the seizures hes been having, and he's not going to live but for an hour." She looked up at him painfully, and started to walk away. "I have to go Jack." She said, and walked away.

Jack walked her home, and watched her go inside her home. He saw max lying on the couch. He looked so cold, and empty. Like nothing was there. Jack was just shaking. He didn't know what to say, or do.. Jack let out a soft cry.

Clarice Sat down next to her lifeless little brother, and spoke softly, "hi max.. I know your not going to live long, so I want to say some things to you I thought you should hear." Clarice's mom and dad put their hands on her shoulders and they softly cried with her. "You're the best brother a sister could ever ask for. And when you're gone, I will never stop thinking about you.." Clarice stopped and sobbed.

Her mother tried to comfort her. As she was sobbing, the guardians gathered in the family's living room, and held hands as they saw Max's last breath. Clarice looked into his eyes, and softy cried out, "I love you.." and she kissed her brothers forehead.

Max slowly closed his eyes, and took his last breath, saying, "love you too."

Clarice Sat there, holding his hand, then his grip became loose, And he died. Clarice bawled over her little brothers body, and held him, not wanting to believe he was actually dead. The Guardian's put their hands on her shoulders. As she looked up to see who it was, she saw Santa, the tooth fairy, sand man, the Easter bunny, and Jack. She was shocked to see them all here. Tooth gave her a hug, and said "everything is going to be alright."

She thanked tooth for the hug, and walked out side. She looked up at the sky, and cried. When she did, she saw a shooting star. She got to thinking, that maybe that star was max.. " I wish he would come back.." She said and sighed. "But it's not possible.."

Pitch was in the distance watching her, and laughing. "Soon, I will have her in my grasp, then Jack will have to find her!" He said, hoping to seek revenge.

He silently went closer to her, and whisperd "You're next." Clarice jumped, and saw pitch standing in front of her. Then before she could react, he was gone.


	6. Funeral

The whole town gathered for Max' s funeral. Jack watched in the distance, as he saw Clarice and her family stand by his casket. Everyone expressed their sympathy for the family, and sat to hear a sermon from the priest.

"Death most resembles a prophet, who is without honor on his own land, or a poet who is a stranger among his people." He started out saying.

That quote got stuck in Jack's head. It rang in his ears. After the sermon, everyone went up to see max for one last time. Everyone left, except for the family. Her mom and dad were talking with the priest, and how Max would be put to rest. Clarice was looking at her little brother. Jack walked over to her, and put his hand on her shoulder. She didn't acknowledge Jack's presence. She just stood emotionless, looking at her little brother.

"Baby.." He said quietly.

Clarice had a single tear run down her cheek as she stared at her brother.

"Please talk to me, baby." He said.

Clarice angrily looked at him, and said, "If I never met you, this would have NEVER happened!" She screamed in his face.

Jack was shocked. Clarice looked at him with tears streaming down her face, and she ran out of the funeral home. Her mom and dad saw her run away, and they tried to talk to her. "Honey, wait." Her dad said, but she just shoved him aside, as she was screaming and crying.

Jack stood there shaking.. his blue eyes began to tear up, as he was thinking if this really was all his fault. "No.. NO!" He screamed, and ran out of the building, and flew off. Pitch watched all of this happen, and he smiled an evil smile. "It's time." He said.


	7. Forgiveness

Clarice angrily walked away from the funeral home. Her head was spinning with tons of thoughts, and she was crying from all the stress.

Jack saw her, and ran towards her, saying, "please, Clarice! Just listen to me!"

"Shut up Jack! I don't want to hear your excuses!" She yelled.

Jack stopped, and looked at her. Clarice Sat down crying, saying, "why didn't you tell me about pitch? Di-did you think I would be scared? I would have protected my baby brother with my life!" She said, frustrated. "And now... now he's six feet under." She said emotionally.

Jack walked over to her, and sat down next to her. "Clarice, look at me."

Clarice scooted away from Jack, and looked away. Jack frowned, and scooted closer to her, and put his hand in her hand. Clarice looked at his hand, secretly loving his cold touch. "Please look at me." Jack said again.

Hesitantly, Clarice looked at him with her big, Brown eyes. "I know I should have told you about pitch." He said, "But, I didn't. And I'm sorry. I should have told you. Baby, I will do anything to see your gorgeous smile. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." He said, with a frown.

Jack looked down at the pavement and started to cry. Clarice looked at Jack, and saw the hurt, and she realized that he truly does care for her.

Clarice lifted his head up, and smiled. "How can I stay mad at you? You're the only thing in my life with meaning now." She said, and kissed him. At first, Jack was shocked that she kissed him, but he just took it and kissed her back.

She let go of her kiss, and looked at him in his blue eyes. "I love you Jack."

"I love you more." He said and kissed her.

"Run away with me Jack?" Clarice asked.

Jack smiled, and said, "where too my love?"

"Anywhere. Anywhere away from here." She said.

"Alright. Will your parents be cool with that?" Jack asked.

Clarice rolled her eyes, and said "I'm 18. I'm not done with school, but I can move out " she said.

"Let's go then!" Jack said. " I need to get some stuff first." She said."walk home with me?" She asked .

"Yes ma'am." Jack said, and took her hand.

As they were walking, Clarice looked at Jack's staff and wondered to herself why he had that. "Hey Jack, why do you always carry that staff?" She asked.

Jack smirked, and responded, "well, I'm basically powerless with out it." He grinned.

Clarice smiled, "So what would happen if I took it?"

Jack laughed, "Well, I couldn't freeze enemies, or make ice cream."

Clarice laughed, and said, "Ice cream?"

Jack smirked, and responded, "yes. Ice cream!" He said.

They finally made it to her house. Clarice walked up the stairs, but Jack stayed behind.

"You want to come in?" She asked. "Sure. I didn't know if your parents were home or not." He said. Jack walked up the stairs, and smiled at her.

Clarice had a grin, and said "Nah, they're not home. They won't be for awhile. About three days.." She said and winked at him.

Jack laughed, and said, "What on earth are we gonna do for Three Days?" Jack said, grabbing her close to him.

She looked up in his eyes, and smiled. She opened the door, and invited Jack inside. Jack looked around, and saw pictures of their family. He noticed one picture of Clarice and Max hugging each other, smiling. Jack put his hand on the picture, and frowned. Clarice noticed him looking at the picture, "Jack." She said, and nodded her head to come upstairs.

Jack went upstairs, and into her room, where he saw her trying to find something. Jack looked at her, and her grace and beauty, and he thought he was the luckiest man on earth. She grabbed her guitar, and some pieces of paper. She sat down on her bed, and gestured Jack to sit next to her.

Jack walked over and sat down,and said, "are you gonna play me a song?"

She smiled, and shrugged. "Why yes I am."

She rummaged through her binder where all the songs she played were in. She pulled out 6 sheets of paper, and handed three of them to Jack. "I'm going to teach you how to sing." She said with a smile.

Jack smirked, and replied, "anything for you." He said.

"Okay, I'm gonna start." She lightly played her guitar to Christina Perry's "A thousand years part II" she looked at Jack, and started to sing, "The day, we met. Frozen I held, my breath right from the start, I knew that I Have found a home for my heart, beats fast. Colors, and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand, alone. All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow." Jack was all warm and fuzzy inside, and truly felt like the love they had.. was real. "One step, closer." Jack quickly read the song, and joins in with her, holding her hands, "I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you, for a thousand years. Love you for a thousand more."

She looked at Jack, and dropped her guitar, as they both sang, "One step closer." Jack started to kiss Clarice. Clarice put her hands on his face, and slowly ran her fingers through his hair. Clarice took off his hoodie, and Jack took off her shirt, as they continued to kiss. Clarice layed on top of him, and started kissing him. Clarice got wide eyed, realizing what she was doing, and got off Jack, and sat up on the bed.

Jack looked at her, and asked, "Did I come on too strong? I'm sorry if I did."

She sighed. "No, no. It's not you. It's me." She said.

Jack sat up next to her. "I see. Well, how about we just cuddle together?" He asked.

She smiled, and said, "Of course." Jack layed down, and made room for Clarice. She layed down next to Jack. Jack wrapped his arms around her, and whispered softly, "I love you darling." Clarice smiled, and said, "I love you too." And they both fell asleep.


End file.
